The Jungle
by SuperWhoLocked221b
Summary: Dean and Sam's plane crash into an unknown jungle while on a hunt. When they try to get help from Cas, things don't go the way they would have ever expected them to.


Dean didn't know something like this could happen to Sammy and him. All in the same breath it didn't surprise him, they were Winchesters after all. They had the worst luck on the planet.

He didn't even want to get on the stupid plane, but the hunt they were currently on had left him no option but to leave his beloved car, an Impala 67, behind and hop on the flying machine of death they called planes. Sammy knew how much he hated flying, after the last time they went on the plane and he threw up all over the place, before passing out with fear. Dean knew it was ridiculous, being a hunter of so much worse and scarier mythical things, but he couldn't exactly control his feelings no matter how much he wanted to.

It was just their Winchester luck, that the plane crashed and there were no survivors, besides themselves. Dean had no idea where to begin even. They had no cell reception, no way to find out where they even were. Nothing. The plane crashed in some sort of jungle, the trees so thick around them that the sun could barely be seen through the canopy. The air was hot and muggy, so he knew at least there was some form of a water source near by.

Dean was broken out of his thoughts when he heard his brother call out his name, looking up from his shirt he was currently ripping to shreds to use as clothes to wipe off all the dirt and sweat covering them both, taking a rest from the hours of walking they had done through the forest. "What?" Dean asked, blinking at him. Sammy just gave him an unamused face back, sighing deeply before leaning against a trunk tree. "Have you tried getting a hold of Castiel?" Sammy asked.

"Of course I have." Dean snapped, looking at Samy as if he was an idiot. "It's the first thing I did when he landed on this dump. It looks like he's too busy in heaven or whatever to answer my prayers, like always." He couldn't help but bitter. Cas was the one that saved him from hell, anyone in their right minds would think the angel would answer Dean a little more when he called him.

"I heard you."

Dean jumped, a small yelp coming out of him as he quickly turned around, his face only inches from the angel's that had just appeared behind him. Dean didn't get one word out, about to snap at the guy for scaring the hell out of him, before Cas groaned out like he was in pain and fell to his knees, his wrapped his arms around his chest. Dean swallowed thickly, his eyes wide as he bent down next to Cas, about to speak again but then all of a sudden Cas stopped, instead left panting and breathless on his knees.

"Whoa man, are you alright?" Dean quickly asked, putting a hand on his shoulder as he helped the angel up to his feet. Cas didn't look up to him, still staring down at the ground, but whispered almost inaudibly.

"My grace…My grace is gone."

* * *

><p>They had been here too long, they all knew it but didn't know anyway of getting back home. Dean had lost track of the days, weeks, months? He didn't even know anymore. Cas had lost his grace, meaning he wasn't an angel, but just a human like everyone else. Cas didn't have his mojo, a way of getting them out of here. And with everyday, Dean knew not only with himself, but the two men with him hopes were fleeting as well.<p>

Not only had Cas turned human, but the nightmares kept him up day and night. The few times the guy did get sleep, he whimpered and screamed out in his sleep in the small wooden shelter they had built by a lake of fresh water for them. Dean tried to help the guy as much as he could, but Dean wasn't perfect, and he didn't know how to help him besides trying to calm him down.

He had stopped saying that they would get out of this place to him when he had nightmares, because it wasn't the truth, yet wasn't a lie all in the same breath. Instead he would just try to help his body stop shaking, get his breath under control. Castiel would never tell him, or his brother, what the nightmares were about no matter how many times they asked. Everyday they were just getting worse and worse, and Dean felt so guilty that he couldn't stop the for him. Dean knew that it had to be bad, scary even. He also just had this feeling deep in his gut that it had to do with this place. Wherever they were, it wasn't good.

At least to Dean, he felt like there was this continuous weight on his body, like something was holding him down to the land under his feet, making him stay in this place. It was making him weaker, making him want to do nothing but lay around until he died. He could tell it was having an effect on Sam as well, seeing his body structure slumped, more creases in the younger man's face then ever before.

What Dean had never expect though was for Castiel to run away in the middle of the right, a shaking and shivering mess. Dean and Sam had chased him as far as they could before they lost him, the trees hanging high and thick between them, making it hard to weave through to chase after Cas. Dean cursed when he realized they lost him, turning his body to the nearest tree as he started to pound his fist into it. He must have blackout, because the next thing he knew his brother had his arms around his chest, screaming out for him to stop as he held his arms down.

Dean panted, blinking as he stared at the tree now covered in blood, looking down to his hands which split open and scraped, blood running out of them and down his hands like streams.

* * *

><p>Dean could only say he's been scared a few times in his life, and the last few days were definitely one of these times. He had been running for a week straight, only a few hours a sleep running through him, cuts and bruises all over his body from the number of times he had fallen or barely escaped Cas's attacks. Sam wasn't much better than himself.<p>

Ever since Castiel ran, something in him had snapped, and now he was hunting Dean and his brother, his once best friends. They had only gotten a few glimpse of him here and there when they were fighting, before Sam and him had gotten just enough time to run. Dean didn't know how much more of this he could take, running from Cas trying to kill him. His best friend trying to murder him.

Dean swallowed deeply as he leaned against the trunk tree, looking around for Sam. When he didn't see him, Dean's blood instantly ran cold, his eyes going wide as he quickly spun around in circles. He didn't dare make a sound though, knowing Cas could be anywhere. Dean didn't have to wait until only a few seconds before he was tackled to the ground, nails scratching on his skin as Cas pinned him down.

Dean tried his best to fight back, punch and kicking out but wasn't a match for the former angel. Castiel ended up pinning him down onto his back, using his legs and arms to lock Dean's limbs so he couldn't move, but could stare into those dead but furious looking blue eyes.

"Cas! Stop! Please don't do this man!" Dean pleaded, his eyes going wide as Cas pulled a homemade spear out somewhere from his shredded clothes. He raised it up, aiming right for Dean's chest. Dean laid there waiting for the pointed end to drive straight down into his heart, staring up at Cas.

It never came though. Dean's eyes went even wider when the spear fell out of his hands, and Castiel's body came crashing down on him limp. Dean let out a loud huff as it did, his eyes scanning around quickly before finding familiar brown ones.

Gabriel, the Archangel stood there, his hands at his sides as he stared down at the two bodies on the ground with a deep frown, Sam standing behind him. Dean, not knowing what to make of this just laid there frozen before Sam came and rolled the unconscious body off of him, before helping him to his feet.

Before Dean could even get a word out, the Archangel was speaking, "I have Cas's grace." He said, making Dean's eyes go even wider, "Once I give it back to him, what happened here can never be spoken about. He won't remember any of this, so it's better he doesn't know. And before you ask, I'm an archangel, I'm more powerful from Cas so whatever curse that this land has about angels can't affect me. Now, I'm getting you all out of here." Gabriel said, his same mocking tone that the fake trickster always had. Dean couldn't even find it in him to care at that point if he did or didn't.

With a snap of Gabriel's fingers, the four men disappeared from land of the jungle.


End file.
